1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile window display apparatus and more particularly to such an apparatus which is manually operated to allow a display panel to drop into operative position of its own weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices are known for displaying messages visible from outside an automobile through its rear window. These devices are useful to pass information to the drivers of following vehicles. Such messages can signal the following driver to dim his or her vehicle lights, that there is a hazard ahead, that the vehicle is following too closely, etc.
One such sign display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,788 (Patzer). The display comprises several flat display panels pivotally supported at their lower edges to the rear window deck. A separate cable attached to the upper edge of each panel extends upwardly and through several fittings secured to the roof of the vehicle. The cables terminate in a control panel having appropriate slide buttons which can be selectively moved by the driver to pull upon one of the cables. The cable raises the associated panel from a lower position adjacent the rear window deck to an upright position in which a message on the panel can be viewed through the window. The amount of travel required of a slide button to bring a panel to its upright position is considerable, which results in a somewhat cumbersome and bulky control panel. Furthermore, cable support fittings on the roof are unsightly and must be specially installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,253 (Bartram) does not require any fittings for mounting message panel operating cables, but the system disclosed is limited to a front window or windshield display. The panel is manually flipped up or down by the driver and therefore the system is not suitable for a rear window display. This shortcoming is also applicable to the sign systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,070 (Verney) and 4,055,012 (Cote).
Automatic rear displays are also known, one such device being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,952 (Zgraggen). However, such devices are relatively expensive and involve considerable installation expenses.